The People's Voice
The People's Voice is a manifesto written by Daisy Fitzroy to serve as a directive to members and those wishing to join the ranks of the Vox Populi.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Sunday, May 9th, 1909 It contains material reflecting her bitter hatred towards Comstock and The Founders by a "general undermining of authority of government, Prophet and natural law." The red and gold leather-bound book can found scattered on the ground in various areas of Columbia, most notably Shantytown. Excerpts *''Truth will out all lies in the end.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Thursday, May 13th, 1909 ''Note: This is stated by Fitzroy to be the start of the manifesto *''You had their knife in your back since the day you were born…'' *''It falls on us, since those before did so little… They bowed their heads and took the lash. Well, we'll take it no longer…'' *''They say I'' foment'' violence… But that's a lie. I only ask you react to it. Only a fool endures an unjust lash…'' *''You think that the rich man, the white man fought alone in Peking? No... You were there too, knee-deep in the blood of men who ought've been our brothers…'' *''Our sole objective is for The People to be heard… It's not our fault they've been angry so long…'' *''Such is the fate of all hoarders and exploiters. Those who had all, will have nothing. Those who idled, shall toil.A Vox Populi member cites the book to a group of Founders taken hostage during ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 ''The Psychology of Dissent: Interviews with the Anarchist Daisy Fitzroy'' In his first formal interview with the captured Daisy Fitzroy on May 9th, 1909, Dr.Francis Pinchot attempts to elicit a response by reading aloud passages from the book. Not hearing a reply about when Fitzroy first identified herself as an anarchist, Pinchot scans the pages of the book to see if it offers an explanation. Failing to find anything to that effect, he continues reciting phrases and offering haughty explanations and rhetorical questions. Fitzroy only speaks after Pinchot sighs, "I merely wish to understand." During their last interview on May 13th and aware of her forthcoming surgical procedure, Fitzroy quotes a passage from the manifesto. She intimates that Pinchot feels remorse at letting the experimental brain operation go through. After taking in her astonishing scores on his own self-designed intelligence tests, he realizes how his faith in the Founders had clouded his judgement regarding the superiority of the White male. He admits to reading the entire book and mourns the pending loss and waste of the "beautiful mind" of Fitzroy. ''BioShock Infinite'' Many copies can be seen in the basement of the Good Time Club awaiting incineration in Finkton Proper. Upon entering Shantytown, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth notice a political "street preacher" speaking to a few desperate laborers. He holds aloft a copy of The Word of the Prophet while offering copies of The People's Voice in a crate. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' In the "Leisure" room in the Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink, copies of this book can be seen close to the Kinetoscope confiscated from the Graveyard Shift. References Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Vox Populi Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC